


Morte

by frida_rush



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blood, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Vegeta x FriezaScritta per il gruppo fb "we are out for prompts".Prompt: senza respiro





	1. Senza respiro

La coda candida e fredda di Frieza stretta intorno al collo gli toglieva il respiro.  
I colpi che gli arrivavano alla schiena, spezzandogliela poco a poco gli toglievano il respiro e gli facevano sputare sangue.  
Le mani chiuse a pugno contro la sua pelle gli toglievano il respiro.  
Lo stava uccidendo e lui non riusciva a respirare e a reagire.  
Gli mancava il respiro mentre pensava che quella coda che prima serviva solo per dargli piacere e per giocare tra le lenzuola adesso lo stava strangolando con l’intenzione di ucciderlo. Si sentiva soffocare dal suo stesso sangue nella gola, metallico e denso, che finì sulla guancia di Frieza.  
Gli mancava il respiro mentre lo guardava tirare fuori la lingua scura e leccare via quelle gocce scarlatte dalla sua faccia e gli mancava il respiro per il terrore che gli attanagliava il petto.  
Stava morendo e aveva paura.  
Pensava di farcela ma la consapevolezza di essere una nullità in confronto a quella furia distruttiva gli spezzò il respiro e mandò in frantumi tutte le sue certezze.


	2. Confine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: arriva un momento in cui superato il limite non c'è più confine tra un uomo e una bestia

-Non sognare di tornare ancora in vita-   
Vegeta alzò la mano carica di energia e la puntò su Frieza, ancora inginocchiato davanti a lui.  
Il principe trasalì quando l’altro alzò la testa, mostrandogli la sua espressione folle.  
Vegeta sentì la terra tremare sotto i suoi piedi e si rese conto troppo tardi di ciò che stava accadendo. Fece appello a tutte le sue forze per non urlare di rabbia e disperazione quando vide pavimento sgretolarsi e la sua casa andare in pezzi.  
Mentre sprofondava si sentì afferrare dalle braccia e il suo busto venne stretto nella morsa micidiale di una coda. Guardo davanti a sé e incontrò gli occhi liquidi e folli di Frieza.   
-Che cosa hai fatto…- mormorò Vegeta.   
-Se devo sparire per sempre tu verrai con me!-   
La sua espressione presentava la pazzia, gli occhi iniettati di sangue e la consapevolezza di essere stato sconfitto di nuovo.   
Da lui.  
-Se non posso averti per me allora non ti avrà nessun altro!-  
La voce roca lasciava trasparire la possessività che nutriva e la sanità mentale che spariva.  
Vegeta lo guardò ancora negli occhi e capì che ormai aveva oltrepassato il confine che da uomo lo aveva fatto diventare una bestia.


End file.
